Foxy is Noticed
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: Foxy finally gets noticed, but is this what he wanted? Fanfic about Foxy from FNAF. A lot of song lines from Mandopony's FNAF song Noticed. I don't own the characters, I don't own the song, and I don't own the picture. Rated T because it's FNAF so yeah, there's blood. Doing more fanfics soon. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy and into other stuff.


"Come here kiddies! … Come on! I need attention!" Foxy thought.

Every day the children would all crowd around the show stage. They would all cheer for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. It seemed that everyone forgot about the broken down, lonely, pirate, fox. It wasn't fun being all alone behind a curtain.

That's why Foxy was so aggressive at night. The night guard was there. Foxy needed to be noticed. At this point it didn't matter who noticed him. Night after night Foxy would run from Pirate Cove all the way to the office. Unfortunately, he also got stopped by the door and never made it in.

After the 3rd night of the week running around like crazy, the 4th day of the week came along. For some reason Foxy felt like this day would be different, but he didn't know how.

That morning the pizzeria opened just as usual and the people started filing in. Foxy heard the laughter of the children. He felt jealous. He couldn't feel the joy that they experienced. He could hear Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica performing on stage. Boy, did he wish he was on that stage too.

"I just wanna put on a show…" Foxy thought.

Soon after a few songs the pirate fox started hearing a different sound. It sounded like footsteps, but close. Close to him. Soon, Foxy could see a shadow looming over his curtain. Someone was here. Someone was here to see the lonely fox!

The curtains were pushed open and Foxy saw a man. He was a man with purple skin. He wore a badge and a purple uniform. Does he work here? It's hard for the fox to remember. Somehow, this man seems really familiar. However, Foxy can't quite put his finger on it.

The man made put his finger to his lips and said, "Shh!" Foxy was confused. The man then started taking out tools and bringing them towards the animatronic fox. He did things to Foxy. He was taking him apart and putting him back together. Foxy didn't know what was going on, but he didn't stop the man.

After a long time the man left. Foxy didn't feel that different. Until, he started getting a weird feeling. He felt like he had to move, or it would kill him. That was crazy though, because he knew he couldn't move. No free roaming during the day. He still wanted to move though.

Foxy tried to move his arm, and something strange happened. It worked! He could move. A smile plastered on the robot's face. He didn't even need to think twice. The next thing Foxy did was move the curtains and get out of that stupid cove. Finally, he felt so free. No one could stop him. "You never came to see me, so now I'm coming to see you," he thought.

The robo fox ran out to the main part of the restaurant. He looked around and thought he would see smiling faces, but he was wrong. Everyone looked terrified. They were all just staring at Foxy. "Why were these people so mortified? Did something happen?" Foxy thought.

Soon people started running and screaming. Some workers jumped at the bot and tried to stop him. Foxy didn't even know why he was being pounced on. He growled and squirmed.

"Keep him down!" One of the workers yelled. The fox had only one instinct. He bit. He bit one of the workers. He got the man's arm. When Foxy bit the arm of the male worker everyone stopped. No one moved until the man fell from shock. Then all the other workers ran away, quickly.

Foxy just stood there. This is not what he wanted. This is not the way he wanted to get noticed. He stared at the blood covering the floor. He stared at the victim of his bite.

Soon Foxy felt something on the back on him. He turned only his head around slightly and saw someone he didn't want to see. He saw the purple man. Once again the man was working on Foxy with the tools. The robot pirate just wanted to chop down on the purple man's face, but he couldn't. Somehow the man was quicker this time with the tools and Foxy was once again, unmovable. The weirdly colored man was still working though.

The man smirked and said, "I gave you a chance Foxy. You blew it. Looks like you were meant to be behind that curtain all along. Well this was fun. See you later buddy."

Foxy was trying to process what the purple guy said, but before he could the whole world went black along with his thoughts.

…

…

…

Later Foxy awoke to see the inside curtain in Pirate Cove. He realized that the purple man shut him down and brought him back here. After that show Foxy knew that he would never be allowed out there with all the children and people ever again.

…

"I just want to be noticed. I just wanna put on a show… FOR YOU"


End file.
